White Wolves book store
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: who thought that Harry could find something in a place like a book store of all places? PST! Dont tell hermione cause she'll wanna know which book store


Ugggg….my muse hates me… swear it still I can't help wanting this fic to be written so here it is all of my other fics will be updated when I don't know…. But you will know when they will get updated

Featuring a grey Harry

Harry/Hermione/luna

Side pairings

Oc/Narcissa/Tonks

Oc-Daphne

And a few other pairings that im to lazy to put on the list

Summary: Harry wonders into a book store and meets several people that would change his life

General bashing of Ron, Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore

Harry sighed some as he walked around loosing him self in the rows of books he saw many novels, manga and even spell books. he shook his head he had found a bookstore that seemed to call out to him the other day he waited for a week until he could escape his aunt and uncle. He had found a clearing and saw some one he hadn't seen since the Quidditch world cup. She was a lot younger than he had remembered her which kinda surprised him a little she was reading a rather thick book he couldn't really read the title of the book but he could see her perfectly she had bright blond hair in a low pony tail she wore muggle clothing a white shirt and a blue blouse she had looked up feeling some one watching her she gave him a smile.

"How are you Mr. Potter?" She asked as she took a sip from a nearby coffee cup. He looked at her as he walked towards her slowly. "I'm fine …" he said a little unsure of himself. Narcissa rolled her eyes as she shook her head "not any more Mr. Potter I lost most of my magic not to long a go I was just released from Saint mungo's I am currently staying with a friend who owns White wolves Book store" she explained as he walked closer and sat next to her nodding as it made some sense. "You can call me Narcissa or just Cissa" She said with a slight smile as Harry nodded some. "So….Cissa who does own this store?" he asked her as he looked around. "My friend Hermione had told me about this book store not to long ago" he said he was bored as hell and that what was why he was here looking for a book of what ever that caught his fancy. She nodded and laughed some "don't worry he is some what…..busy" she said as she looked around "but his kids are on their way home from school" she said sipping her coffee where as Harry nodded some "so….umm how do you know so much about muggles?" Harry asked her as she smirked some. "Just because I am a pure blood doesn't mean I don't know how to blend in with muggles" Narcissa said with a smile. "well I least I do" she muttered under her breath with a shake of her head.

At that time two children walked in the tallest who Harry assumed to be the oldest had dirty blond hair with brown eyes he took note that she looked like a ditz but kept his mouth shut her clothing was that of a nearby school Harry had couldn't remember which one what he noticed the most that they were both Japanese. well the second one more than the blond. The blond had a large grin as she eyed him up and down before shrugging and sitting down He knew she was at least twelve. Harry blinked a few times as she turned to the second girl who was some where he thought was nine to ten years old he gulped as he took a step back as she glared at him with dark ruby bloody eyes. Harry watched her walk to the store counter and sat down behind it her clothing matched her sisters her hair though was the same as her eyes only darker she had a look of almost uncaring he slowly turned to face Narcissa and the other girl looked down as the blond girl which the blond haired girl smiled "so who are ya?" she asked with a slight Japanese country accent. Harry smiled "I'm Harry, Harry potter" he said waiting for the fan grade rant that was sure to follow he blinked as it didn't happen "cool man Name's Hikami, Hikami yami" she said with a grin. "Up there is ma Older sista Ruby Yami"

He looked at over at the newly dubbed Ruby he nodded as it made sense he looked back at Hikami. Feeling out of place he had lowered his head how ever Hikami grinned as she eyed him more "So….Cissa-chan? What's famous wizard doin here?" she asked as Narcissa had shrugged "well may be he is waiting to buy a book or have your Father forge him a sword" Narcissa said with a sip of her coffee finishing it all this time.

Harry looked over at Ruby and then turned to Hikami "I'm guessing your sister isn't a people person?" he asked as Hikami continued to grin and nodded as Harry turned to Narcissa "a sword?" he asked as she nodded "yes Hikami and Ruby's father is the greatest soul forger in all of the realms" she said as Harry nodded reading something about the realms in a book at Hogwarts some time ago. Ruby looked up and gave a very and I mean a very small smile "Papa's home…" she barely whispered…

At that time a male had walked in Harry looked at him and blinked and began to take notes of his appearance. The new male had black hair…..no….black was an insult to the darkness of this man's hair he was young as well almost to young to have two daughters some where around nineteen. His clothes were basic he was lightly tanned. He carried himself with a lazy air. His eyes were a piercing outright beautiful shade of silver his cargo pants were covered with silver chains as a silver wolf pendant hung off his neck he made a sound as he sat down "Yo Harry whats up?" he asked as he looked at him with a grin the same grin that Hikami that wore the entire time he had known her.

"uhhhhh fine I guess but who are you?" Harry asked the other teen who grinned and shrugged "me? I am me but if you asked for my name I am Tsukage yami who is of now will be teaching at Hogwarts" he said unhappily Narcissa looked at him "why?" she asked as Tsukage sighed "DumbleDumbass wont leave me the hell alone and has been hounding me for while now" Tsukage said as Harry looked over at him "you don't like Dumbledore?" he asked as Tsukage nodded and smirked "Not like? Hate little Bastard tried to take away my two precious wonderful and innocent daughters away from me…..actually that was the first time Ruby-chan had out right tried to kill some one without my permission…..I was so proud of her!" he said as he began to tear up.

Narcissa had shook her head as Tsukage had hugged his daughters "Ignore him when he's like this but he's right Harry Dumbledore had tried to take away Hikami and Ruby" she said as Harry looked some what shocked "W-why?" they look fine and happy not mention safe to me" he said as Narcissa nodded "true but Tsuka want's them to find happiness on their own Ruby is dark while Hikami is some what grey despite the way she acts they have no problem about killing and do it often actually" Narcissa said as Harry looked green as Hikami smiled and nodded "We don't kill needlessly Harry but yes we kill when we have to heck big sis does kinda enjoy it though it's the only time she smiles or when she's with her spiders or in our father's arms" Hikami said with a giggle as Ruby had been hugging her father back with a another small smile of hers as she turned to Harry and Narcissa and glared at them both Narcissa had waved it off used to it but Harry gulped "ignore it she has a father complex. Anyways Tsuka-kun why don't you help Harry here? It's not like any one is going to notice him missing" she said as Tsuka began to think before nodding "sure…..why not but first I'll have to fix his magic, remove the blocks…..and fix his soul…." he said making a list as Harry was now making a face "Fix my soul? What's wrong with it?" he asked worriedly as Tsuka brushed it off "don't worry just stand up and be sure to brace your self"Tsuka said with a smile.

This is what my Muse came up with I have been painstakingly thinking how I could put Tsuka into Harry potter but I did it so why is Narcissa here With Tsuka? How did she get kicked out of the Malfoys? Will I ever say? May be may be not but am updating revealed pasts sooner or later in the up coming weeks


End file.
